travelling to the past
by hounds of love
Summary: this is a story about the marauders accidently travelling back in time to the titanic era iam doing both remus and sirius love intrest's on this site sirius is the main role on my other profile on quizzila it will be remusother profile is trickytricksert
1. Chapter 1

have always loved the story of titanic

so now iam going to have a story about the marauders accidently getting sent back there because they don't know much about muggles they don't know it sank they will eventually find out and also lily evans manages to go with them as well by a acident remus meets a girl on board and you gather the rest up cant you shortest chaphter ever

lol


	2. Chapter 2

travelling to the past part one 

i will plunge straight into action then

james had been rummaging through unknown and unlabbled boxes in the banned items area of hogwarts for the last half hour he had been trying to find a book that filch had smuggled from his grasp as he was lookinhg something caught his eye it was a watch it looked like an,ordinary watch but it had three small handels and two rather large handels,the watch did not seem to be moving james ruffled his black hair and shouted out his freinds names remus,sirius have a look at this come on peter what do you think it is said remus well it does look awfully strange looking said sirius in a confused voice look said james there are some engravements on it,  
and there on the gold antique stop watch where s.b and r.a, james pressed the top of the watch and as soon as he had they where sent to a whirling frenzy dragged it to a whirl pool of memories james felt a small tugg at his leg there was lily evans she must of managed to find him and had grabbed hold of his leg as he took flight into the unknown past they fell with a deathy crunch

where and the hell are we james you stupid arrogrant twit said lily evans in a huff what have you done to me iam am stuck in the past and lily was right they looked but they where on board the titanic,each one held a boarrding pass with there names etched on them

after a much heated debate in the compartment about what they should do a owl flew in from the window it addresed all five of them james read it out loud it's the minstrey of magic they said we have managed to get lost in time and they won't be able to get us back intill the last hours of titanic well that seems fin said sirius black imagine romancing a lady on the titanic muggle love he said in a posh british voice lily did not say anything they where all from pure blooded or shltered they must not of known of the daggers that lay ahead she decided no to tell them for as much as she hated james she did not want him to know he was on a doomed ship with no means of pretection.

i don't have much time to write the first chaphter but hopefully i will have more time to write the second chaphter it's crap i know but hey it will do next chaphter will introduce sirius blacks love intrest set to the background story of titanic rose and jack


	3. Chapter 3

seeing ava rose 

it had been two days since they had appeared on the infamous titanic lily evans was still getting used to victorian clothes and kept tugging at her dress evrey time she walked they where all first class expect for peter pettigrew and sirius black.  
the others took much joy at pointing this out at evrey possible moment it was midday and the sun was blaring agasint sirius black's skin he wasen't really used to this type of heat he tugged at his wavy black hair and started to draw he never told anyone he drew it was to emmbrasing and any way he did not think he had any talent his eyes perked up as he saw a pale women with long black wavy hair down to her waist her blue eyes twinkled in the scorching heat yet she had not seemed to have burnt any skin she looked out at the ocean as almost expecting it to answer her distraught calls she was dressed in a white and light green couloured silk dress which flew like angel wings in the brezze her hair was done in a messy plait it blew easily in the humid brezze,  
she had fianlly noticed who was staring at her,she glanced over her blue eyes percing his haxel ones.  
he quickley looked away afraid that he would seem needy if he looked at her any longer he coulde'nt help it there was something about her that intrigued him she looked mysterious and lost and for an even stranger reason he wanted to find her she turned around and dissapered from veiw


	4. Chapter 4

saving ava rose

she sat there motionless staring into darkness.pretending evreything was okay.  
she was at yet another party,on of those parties where she had to talk sweetly to people she found stuffy and boring,she had to try and hold conversation with girls that only cared about class and money,she had to be ava .she sipped her wed wine and twisted strands of her jet black hair with her little finger making it curl into little ringlets.she slowley stood up and excused herself,she slowely said her goodbyes,just as usaul.but when she had opened the exit door she began to run,she ran as fast as she could mascara tears running down her cheeks,she could'ent take it anymore she had had enough of what was her world .  
it was a bunch of lies.she took her hair out of her messy bun.she bumped into to people but she did not care.her red dress swished as she ran her corset moved with her her jewelery all hanging loose.she jumped over the gates and the steps.no one noticed her or cared while she was running,except one.

sirius had been looking at the stars that night lying on the bench he was missing hogwarts,he remembred the enchanted ceiling,her remembred the meals,but just as he was remembering he saw a woman running franticly past him her dress blowing up in the wind,her shoes scuffing agasint the wooden floorboards.her hair bouncing agasint her back.he saw her go to the very top o f the boat he walking slowley toward her,not making an sound,she had either not noticed him or did not care.she hoisted her self on top of the rails and pulled her self intill she was outside the ship hanging on to the sides.sirius did not know why she was like this she looked like she had evreything to live for. strange thing muggles,he thought to himself he must ask why muglles do such silly things like dropping themselves of boats.  
he walked forward intill extremley close to her intill she could feel his breath agasint her back.  
'step away from me i swear i'll jump i know i'll jump' she gasped 'you know if you jump in there i am going to have to jump in to save you' sirius replied 'why you don't know me 'she hushed she turned around her hair brushing sofley agasint her neck she was the woman he had seen before he mumbled a lttle stuck for words 'it does'nt matter ummm'  
rose, ava rose well rosey,iam still going to have to get you,i wonder what it will be like when the freezing water fills your lungs she laughed at what he had called her but stopped it at once he started taking his shoes off 'well i suppose i could arrange it for another day maybe,maybe tommorow you know,  
because i would'nt want a gettleman like you risking your life just to save a lady like me'she replied he put his hand out and she put hers in his whats your name she said as she turned around sirius black well mister black if you expect me to hike up my dress and climb over the last rail than you are much mistaken well rosey i suppose i will just have to leave you here

he started to walk away no,no, i was just joking he smirked can you please wipe that smirk off your face she slipped as he was helping her up she grasped hold of his hands HELP,HELP ME SOMEBODY HELP ME!  
some sailors nearby heardher cries for help he pulled her up and over the rails don't let go she said i won't rose i won't she managed to get over the rails he fell ontop of her

what are you doing get are you doing get away from her boy they yelled 


End file.
